Strangers To Love
by King Charlie
Summary: Sasuke has been penpals with Naruto for half his life now. He began to fall in love with the blonde's kind soul and runs away from home to finally meet him for the first time but will Naruto return his feelings?
1. Prologue: The Great Escape

Sasuke had to close his eyes to make his body stop shaking.

"Group B now can begin boarding."

The sound of the intercom snap him out of his nervous daze. He opened his hand to look at the ticket he had been clutching to his chest to double check his seating. His heart started to pound and we walked up to the gate and showed his ID and ticket, just waiting to be pulled away from the line and taken back home.

He had made the choice to run away from home months before he had actually been given the chance. Naruto had been his pen pal since they had a project in elementary school to write letters to another country to learn better penmanship. As they got older they started to email and IM each other then finally exchanged phone numbers. Sasuke had known that he was in love with Naruto the first time he heard his voice when I was 13 but was far to scared to say anything. Naruto had confirmed Sasuke's suspicions thoughts about not being too attracted to girls and just the thought of having a chance was all it took to make Sasuke's heart stir. The longing to see and be with the blonde boy had started to become overwhelming in the past year, enough to cause Sasuke a slight depression in knowing how far they were a part.

Two weeks ago Sasuke dug deep to find the courage to ask Naruto if he would ever be able to visit him in the states. Naruto's voice was laced with excitement at the very thought of it. That was Sasuke's catalyst to leave. There wasn't anything left for him in his family, his father had always been neglectful and he couldn't take it anymore. Unable to wait until he was 18 to leave, Sasuke saved up money to buy a one way ticket to see Naruto and hope that they would be able to build on to their friendship.

His ticket was handed back to him with a smile. He was finally able to let go of the breath he had been holding when he sat in his seat. Sasuke had to close his eyes and force himself to still his pounding heart. In just a few short hours his plane would land and he would be able to see Naruto in person for the first time


	2. The Revelation

Naruto sat hunched over at the airport waiting for Sasuke's plane to land. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. He had known Sasuke for almost his whole life and knew so much about him, so why couldn't he sit still? They had spent time on Skype together so he knew that it wasn't going to be some creepy 40 year old get off the plan or anything weird. He figured it was just going to be so strange to finally get to meet someone he had always thought of as a best friend.

Taking a deep breath he looked up to the on screen announcements and saw that the plane had landed and was unloading. Naruto stood up and walked closer to the gate so Sasuke wouldn't have to look for him. Through the crowd he could see a familiar raven haired boy coming towards him. They were almost the same height and build; it took Naruto back for a moment, not knowing what he should have expected.

"Hey."

A smile lit up his face to be able to actually talk face-to-face to his best friend.

"Hey."

Naruto didn't know what to do but let his body just do what felt right, he pulled Sasuke into a tight hug but blushed slightly when he pulled back.

"So you really are here."

"As promised."

"Well let's go get your bags and grab some food, I'm sure you're starving."

Naruto helped him carry his things into his car and headed back into town. Every now and then he flicked his eyes over to look at Sasuke, there was a sense of strangeness floating between the two that almost made Naruto uncomfortable but he didn't want to bring it up in case he was the only one making a big deal out of it.

Naruto's apartment was just a studio room that was good enough for a kid still in high school and was already close to the university he would be attending next year. He placed Sasuke's things down and went to his small kitchen space to rummage around in the meager food stuffs, trying to see what he could make.

"Can I ask you something, without being weird?"

"Not like we keep things from each other, why start now?"

Naruto stood up and leaned back against the wall, taking a deep breath before he started to speak.

"Well, why now? You never really said why you wanted to leave so badly."

Naruto was able to look any where but at Sasuke, knowing it was an invasive question. Sasuke was right about them not keeping things from each other but at the same time he had never been to comfortable talking about his family. It never bothered Naruto before until now, it normally kept Naruto's lack of a family out of the conversation and he preferred it that way.

"I just felt like no one really knew me there, but you did. I thought I could be more comfortable around someone I could actually call a friend."

Naruto let a smile crawl across his face.

"I can live with that answer. I just don't want to be some escape from your problems."

Naruto went back to digging through his pantry and made a small attempt into make something besides instant ramen for Sasuke


	3. The Confession

Sasuke helped Naruto clean up their dishes after their meal but the moment he sat to rest on Naruto's cot he fell right asleep from the jet lag that was still clinging to his body. Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke had fallen asleep and couldn't help thinking to himself how cute he looked there. A few time both of them had fallen asleep chatting on cam but this was a whole other level. Naruto pulled off his day clothes and settled on a pair of nearly worn out sweat pants as pajamas. If it had been anyone but Sasuke he would have pulled out the spare cot to sleep on but didn't even have a second thought about laying down next to Sasuke. He pulled the blanket up around them and laid on his side facing the way instead of the boy next to him. It was odd to have him here. Sure Naruto had had his friends spend the night before, being the only one with their own place had a lot of perks but no one had ever slept in a bed with him before. Gulping down his insecurities her rolled over and looked at Sasuke, really looked at him. He was unable to tell what it was that had changed his mind so rapidly about him; the way his lips stayed parted slightly, how is long lashes rested on the tops of his cheeks when his eyes were closed or the completely docile expression that took over his face while he slumbered. Naruto would never be able to answer what it was that made him feel like there was more in their friendship under the surface but something in that moment made Naruto's body scream and beg out for him to touch Sasuke. Moving a fraction of an inch closer at a time he became eye level with him, all he would have to do is move his head forward and they would be touching. He longed for it and had thoughts of what Sasuke's lips would feel like on his race over his mind.

"_I'm sorry_."

A small mutter under his breath between the both of him, to the both of them, as an apology for the possible destruction of their bond. He tilted his head and leaned forward to kiss the sleeping boy, Sasuke's lower lip intersecting with Naruto's. When he pulled away and laid back he covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes. He had really done that There was a flush and overwhelming amount of emotion that surged through his chest from the contact.

"I'm not."

Naruto's eyes went wide and looked at Sasuke, who had also opened his eyes dreamily. Sasuke cupped the side of Naruto's face with his hand and moved to kiss him this time. There was warmth and kindness that was brought out from this one being shared and mutual. When Sasuke moved to lay back down Naruto clutched onto him and deepened their kiss, not ready to loose the contact yet.


End file.
